


Walk the Worlds [[Podfic]]

by clear_sight



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: A consequence of blood magic, Again with the blood magic, Also characters inflicting harm on themselves for the purpose of magic, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Podfic & Podficced Works, So if you have issues with blood..., There is quite a lot of blood in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10279289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear_sight/pseuds/clear_sight
Summary: Steve Rogers is a rare man, a powerful magician able to move between the worlds: his own Red London, the magicless Grey London, and the dying White London. He serves the Red Crown, an ambassador to the rulers of the parallel Londons. But when a relic of the fabled Black London arises and threatens to throw the worlds into chaos, he must work together with allies from Grey London and Gold London - a city long believed to be nothing but myth - to stop it, all the while fighting the forces of White London. But something about White London doesn't sit right. There may be more secrets yet than Steve knew to seek.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walk the Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145824) by [clear_sight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear_sight/pseuds/clear_sight). 



> This is the podfic for Walk the Worlds. This was mostly a project to familiarize myself with a new mic and Audacity, but it's been fun to do.
> 
> This is a little bit jumpy, but that's because I was working in the formatting style of the novel series. The way the books are written is very broken up and tends to jump between worlds in order to show concurrent events. I realize that may be a bit confusing in spoken word. Apologies for that, I'm going to find some better way to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The intro and exit music for this chapter is "Heart of Courage" by Two Steps From Hell.
> 
> I want to post a download link for this (it's more convenient that way), but I need to figure out how first. Hopefully I'll be able to have that up soon.


End file.
